･｡･ Interlude of Light and Shadows ･｡･
by SamuraiKanda
Summary: my try to do some drabbles of two of my favourite pairs ;) in every chapter I will also write the pair that drabble is about Send me Emperor & ( 1 for Darkness, 2 for Shadow Dragon, 3 for White Dragon) and I'll write somethign short, even smut-content - '
1. the Calm (NeroxWeiss)

Pitch-black hair floating like silk around these soft features of the young man lying right next to him. A gentle smile rests on his lips. He would do everything to protect him, no matter what. As the older one, it's his job to assure he's safe and sound. That no harm will ever hit what is precious to him. Gently he brushes aside these dark strands. Watches as the younger one sleeps. If his light will keep him sane, then he stays with him until death will part them. Even if he has to become stained by the darkness.


	2. Temptation (Stingue)

The Shadow Dragon can be so wonderful, but only if he wants to be. But one thing is the younger one for sure. A temptation to his keen senses. Lately it is hard for him to keep the urge back to slam the Shadow Dragon against the next wall, kiss him until there is no air to breath and claim his body to be his property. He knows now, where his personal interest lies. He knows, what his inner voice is telling him over and over. It's just, patience isn't his thing at all. Damned. Rogue for sure is tempting.


	3. Tainted (WeissxNero)

They call him the Immaculate. They accept him being their leader. But deep inside he's far away from being pure. Deep within his own soul, he yearns to touch the younger one. He yearns to kiss him, to taste him, make him obey, become one with him. Maybe on the outside he's still the Immaculate. But not inside. Not in the world of dreams, where he's able to do all this things he yearns for to Nero. His brother is the only one he would ever allow to even call him master. Nero is the only one he wants to have.


	4. Possession (Stingue)

His entire body shivers due to the cold. Streaks of fresh fallen tears are visible on his cheeks. Right now, hat is holding him back to do one more step towards the crevasse infront of him? Everyone he knows is dead. The one he loves betrayed him with his best friend. The place he once knew as home is no longer. So, what is holding hom back to end his own life right in this moment? Once there was light, but now he steps in the dark. They had promised to stay rtogether after all they went through. A deep sigh leaves his lips. His hands are too much stained with the blood of the other mages. Too many lives taken in a single blow, only driven by his outrageous jealousy. In the end he also killed the one he loves by accident, His only intention was to get rid of all his so called love rivals. Closing his eyes he steps towards the edge of the cliff. Taking all his courage together, he jumps now down into the crevice. Hoping to see him again, a dark moon rises.


	5. role model (NeroxWeiss)

Ebony hair resting right now on his lap. A gentle smile rests on his lips as he strikes through them. His gaze resting on the resting young man. In these moments he can at least be who he really wants to be. Not some sort of leader. Not some sort of a role model. Just someone, who cherishes the near to another human being. Just someone being able to share some love and being loved in return. His brother will always be the only one he cares for. Therefore in order to protect him, he becomes what they want him to be. A leader. A role model. An immaculate being.


	6. Flower (Stingue)

Deep inside he's still sorry about upsetting Rogue. It's just his instinct kicks in, when he sees something white looking eadible. Now he wonders what to do. If he gives him some flowers, would he then forgive him for having eaten the white flower he got from Frosch? But what kind should he get him? With a deep sigh he walks through the streets and thinks. Something, that compliments his best friend. Something he knows, the Shadow Dragon Slayer will enjoy. So in the end as he walks into a flower shop, he buys a white blossoming cactus for his friend.


	7. Scars (Stingue)

Years are passing by endless, regarding what they went through. But deep inside, both of them tend to conseal infront of their comrades and friends what kind of scars linger on their souls. Scars of leaving the only family the had. Scars of a man inflicted as they had to follow the orders of a tyrant. Scars of a truth, they learned while helping Fairy Tail in the battle against Tartaros. On the outside it might be, they are healing, but deep inside it might take more then a couple of years to at least the scars of being alone


	8. Heat (Stingue)

Deep inside it only awakes, when Sting is close to him. It's really different from the heat the flames of Natsu Dragneel provide in battle. This kind of heat feels really wonderful. No one close to him could ever trigger all this heat lingering deep inside of him. Having Sting this close makes him feel alive. Everytime he's engulfed by all of his appearing feelings, he is slowly but surely allowing himself to allow them to taking overhand. Being with the White Dragon Slayer is more than he can hope. So feeling this heat outgoing from Sting let's him feel alive.


	9. sciene work (Rogue & Nero)

Right now he's infuriated. Why in the world has he to work with that arrogant and childish bastard in sciene class? Ok, his best friend is also not in a very nice position himself, but still. Why is he supposed to work with Mr-Ladykiller-Eucliffe on a project about the three stages of water? A deep sigh escapes from him as he feels how an arm laid around him in a friendly way and glances into the trusted magenta coloured eyes. „You don't want to know" is the other black-haired young man saying and a smile appears on his lips.


	10. sciene work (Sting & Weiss)

All the girls in school are following them through the hallway, giggling and blushing. In a way this can be really annoying, but like Sting he doesn't care at all about them. There is only one, who captured his heart. But getting close to him is no simple task at all. „So who's your partner in sciene?" is the blond young man next to him asking with a radient smile on his face. „The other Cheney" „Nero?" is the question now coming and he nods with a smile. „Good luck coming along with him" is Sting now saying patting on his shoulder and he shortly shakes his head.


	11. meeting by chance (NeroxWeiss)

Walking through the alley way a deep sigh escapes his lips. Being on service duty isn't fair at all. But this is currently his job. Otherwise he isn't able at all to provide the needed money in order to pay the rent. As he runs as fast as he's able to along the alley way, he bumps into a young man with messy white hair. „I-I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry" is he apologizing right now as he slightly bows and continues to run. One thing for sure. He isn't able to forget this young man at all.


	12. Challenge (Sting & Weiss)

It's a cold day and a young blond man is escorted by some soldiers into a strange looking building. After a while of fighting off the huge amount of soldiers, he simply decides to be escorted inside the building instead of exhausting all of his magic. Over the years he simply learned how to compensate with the surrounding he is. One gaze towards the top balcony and a challenging glare appears within his sapphire-blue eyes. Finally he found an opponent worth a challenge. Besides, who knows, he might be able to find his best friend and partner here as well


	13. Support (Rogue & Nero)

„Rogue" is a calm voice now saying to him while he is struggling to stand up again. Gritting his teeth, he pushes himself up, forming a fist. Right now he's well aware this is a situation he can't escape by simply surrendering towards his opponents. Before he knows he picks up the scent of the shadows engulfing him like a protecting barrier and as he gazes up he notices a boy with mechanical wings right behind him. A short nod is enough to gather the last amount of magic resting in his body, absorbing the shadows and aiming to win


	14. presence (RoguexWeiss)

Strong arms are now wrapping in a protective manner around his waist and he still has his eyes closed. A gentle smile rests on his lips, because he simply knows the presence of his beloved ones. „You should rest" is a calm, soothing voice now saying to him. A short nod follows as he leans against the dark-haired man standing behind him. He'd always entrust his life towards the shadows. Even his own heart. Because in a way the younger one resembles his own brother in so much ways. That is why he accepted his presence from the day they were introduced to each other. That is why he won't let him go at all.


	15. Emperor and White Dragon - magic stamina

Facing against the White Dragon is for sure a welcome change to the daily duties he has to fulfill as leader of Deepground. "Face me with all you got" is he saying right now towards the blond, that is now engulfed by bright white light. Envoking his own magic power a smirk rests on his lips, knowing all to well his magic is able to keep up with that of the White Dragon Slayer. This is a major reason, why lately he's asked by the young blond to sparr with him in order to increase his magic stamina


	16. Nightmare (StingxRoguexWeiss)

Night after night he's plagued by vicious nightmares. Mostly they are about those dear to him. How he loses one after another. Staying on his own is straining both his mental and his physical health. That is why he is more than relieved to know, when Sting and Weiss are back from their missions. Because without them, he'd drowned for sure in the shadows surrounding him. But little does he know, that Sting and Weiss suffer from nightmares as well. So the nights he falls asleep next to these two men his heart belongs to are soothing his mind. Because in this moment he's safe and sound


	17. Autumn (Rogue & Nero)

Autumn is one of the season he really likes a lot. The leaves changing their colours and the temperatures are finally dropping to a tolerate level. Together with his little sister Frosch he's today walking through the park. Actually, the two of them simply accompany his best friend from school since both of the black haired young men obviously enjoy the days where it isn't any longer so scorching hot outside. Besides, he has to admit, Neros idea is great. Having Frosch running through the piles of fallen leaves will for sure tire her out enough so she falls asleep easily


	18. first snow (RoguexWeissxNero)

Both of their eyes shine bright as they are able to see the first time the entire landscape covered completey in white. Due to his dragonic instincts he was able to lead the way while Nero helped out with being invisible for the human eye. Back than when he still lived with Skiadrum, he constantly saw snow because they lived deep within a secluded gorge. For him it always ment they stay inside the cave until spring returns. So a gentle smile appears while observing closely how Weiss and Nero react to snow for the very first time.


End file.
